Another One Of Those Nights
by JasmineD799
Summary: When Hiccups leg is in pain, it's absolutly horrible, but as always Toothless is always there to make the pain go away.


It was one of those nights. A night where Hiccup would wake in the middle of the night, screaming and crying, thrashing around in his bed clutching the place where his leg used to be. It had been a couple of weeks since the battle of the green death.

The pain in his leg was horribly painful, it took almost forever to go away. Hiccup woke up in the middle of the night gasping for breath, holding onto his leg crying.

"T-Toothless!" He cried out. "Toothless! Where are you? My leg! It's hurting! Oh Gods, it's awful!"

The black dragon sleeping in the corner woke in fear when he heard the boys panicked voice. He jumped up and ran to the boys side. "Hiccup!" He said softly in dragonese.

"Hiccup it's alright! I'm here now! It's ok! Just relax, it'll go away soon." The dragon soothed gently.

Toothless gently nuzzled the boy softly, Hiccup reached out his arms with his eyes shut tightly as if he were in a nightmare. "No!" He cried. "D-don't go Toothless! S-stay with me! Don't leave me!"

Toothless nuzzled the boys face again. "I'm here Hiccup," he soothed the boy softly. "I'm not going anywhere."

Then he gently wrapped his tail around the boys waist, lifting him up off the bed he carried him to his own spot in the corner. He gently laid down and he cradled Hiccup in his arms the same way he did when he saved the boy from the flames of the green death.

"Just breath Hiccup," Toothless whispered soothingly. "It'll go away soon."

Hiccup looked up into the dragon's eyes, tears welling up and rolling down his cheeks. He rested his head on the dragon's smooth black scales, his breathing still rapid. His leg hurt so bad, he just wanted to rip off the rest of it.

"Oh Gods kill me now!" He cried.

Toothless shook his head in disapproval. "Hiccup, just relax," he said softly.

Hiccup shook violently, he reached up and hugged the dragon around his neck and softly scratched him behind the ear, Toothless purred softly.

"I hate this!" Toothless said. "I hate seeing you in so much pain, you should never have to suffer pain like this! And it's my fault, I wasn't fast enough to catch you Hiccup you wouldn't be like this if I hadn't been so slow to catch you, I'm so sorry."

"Toothless," replied Hiccup still breathing hard. "I-it wasn't your fault. My leg may be gone, but you saved my life. I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't caught me. This pain, it's gonna hurt and it's gonna be horrible but I'm sure it won't last forever. And I know that I don't have to suffer it alone, because I still have you. You're my best friend Toothless."

Toothless smiled down at the boy he held so close in his arms. He nuzzled him gently, and licked his face.

Hiccup giggled softly. "I love you buddy," he whispered. "Always."

Toothless nuzzled him again. "And I love you," he replied. "You will always be in my heart."

Hiccup smiled, and hugged him happily wincing at the pain still in his leg. (music starts and Toothless begins to sing softly)

Toothless- "Come stop your crying it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you, I will be here don't you cry. For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here don't you cry. Cuz you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore. You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."

Hiccup- "Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explaine. I know we're different, but deep inside us we're not that different at all. And you'll be in my heart. Yes you'll be in my heart, from this day on now and forever more. you'll be in my heart, no matter what they say. You'll be here in my heart, always."

Toothless- "Don't listen to them, cuz what do they know? We need eachother, to have to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong. I may not be with you, but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time. I know we'll show them together cuz,"

Hiccup and Toothless- "You'll be in my heart. Believe me you'll be in my heart. I'll be there from this day on now and forever more. Ooh you'll be in my heart

Hiccup- "You'll be here in my heart!"

Hiccup and Toothless together- "No matter what they say."

Toothless- "I'll be with you"

Hiccup and Toothless together- "you'll be here in my heart,"

Toothless- "I'll be there, always."

Hiccup and Toothless together- "Always, I'll be with you."

Toothless- "I'll be there for you always, always and always.

Hiccup and Toothless together- "Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder. Just look over your shoulder."

Toothless- "I'll be there always."

After the song ended, Hiccup smiled up at Toothless. Somehow the pain in his leg was gone he snuggled close to the dragon happily. "Thanks buddy," he whispered.

Toothless nuzzled him gently. "You're welcome," he replied.

Hiccup looked up at him. "Toothless?" he said.

"Hmm?" The dragon replied.

"Promise me something ok?" said Hiccup.

Toothless nodded, assuring him that he would promise him anything. And he nuzzled his human gently.

Hiccup smiled at his friend. "Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter where we go or what we do, that nothing and no one will ever break us apart."

Toothless grinned. "Of course Hiccup," he replied. "I promise you, that nothing will ever take you away from me. If that ever does happen, I will not rest until I have you back. You can count on it"

Hiccup smiled up at him and he yawned, he laid his head back and snuggled close to the dragon for warmth. Seconds later he fell into a deep sleep.

Toothless nuzzled the boy and purred softly. "Goodnight Hiccup," he whispered.

Hiccup smiled in his sleep. Toothless then curled up tighter around Hiccup and fell asleep himself. Hiccup sighed happily in his sleep, knowing that no matter what he would always have Toothless by his side.

The end

Awww! That was adorable! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :DD and don't forget to R&R! :DD


End file.
